The invention relates to a trailer hitch comprising a cross-member, which has its longitudinal direction extending transversely to a longitudinal direction of a vehicle and which can be connected to a body of a vehicle, a ball neck, which at a first end region is connected to the cross-member by means of a bearing unit and at a second end region carries a coupling ball.
Trailer hitches of this kind are known from the prior art. In the case of these known trailer couplings, the cross-member is usually in the form of a steel tube.
Trailer hitches of this kind have a high weight.
It is thus an object of the invention for a trailer hitch of the type in question to be improved such that it has a lower weight.